


No Rest For The Wicked.

by R_Rolling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, I'm Sorry, I'm real fucked up, M/M, Rape, Really dark, super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Harry has been locked away in Voldemort's dungeon without food or human contact for nearly a month, his magic is just barely keeping him alive and he won't last much longer without food....Until they bring him food.





	

Harry has been locked away in Voldemort's dungeon without food or human contact for nearly a month, his magic is just barely keeping him alive and he won't last much longer without food.  
There was a strange commotion going on at the end of the hall, strange for Harry because he hadn't heard such noise for a little over a month. Harry was captured by snatchers and once Voldemort realised Harry wasn't going to break all that easily he threw Harry in a cell and tossed the key.  
Suddenly the door at the end of the hall was throw open, Harry recoiled from the harsh light flooding in.  
"Potter!" A Deatheater called "meal time"  
Harry's cell door was opened and the crowd of Deatheater's threw in something heavy, it fell to the cell floor with a dull thud.  
Harry took a moment to gather enough strength to be able to see what it was, and once he did he immediately felt sick.  
Neville Longbottom...Or well his corpse. Neville's eyes were wide and vacant and Harry could tell he'd only recently lost his life. Neville had also looked like he'd been forced to eat a ton, his belly distended far out, but not dead long enough for it to be a side effect of decomposition.  
"Eat up Potter the Dark Lord wants you nice and strong for when he comes to get you" a Deatheater laughed as he nudged Neville with his boot.  
Eventually tired of goading him the crowd left, leaving him with the decaying body of one of his friends. Harry turned away burying his face in one of the corners of the grimy cell. He would not do this, he could not do this. Harry looked down at his own naked body seeing the swell of his stomach where the effects of malnutrition had already started...He was so hungry...NO he would not do this. Harry curled tighter against the wall and sobbed no matter how hungry he was, he'd rather starve. 

A week had passed, and by then Harry realised that something has been done to prevent Neville from decaying his body lay there still in the condition in which it has been brought.  
In his desperation Harry had been chewing on his own fingers to keep him from the hody. There was no more putting it off though, he was too hungry and no longer had the will to continue to starve himself. Harry just wished there was some way to cover Neville's face.  
"Neville" Harry rasped "please forgive me my friend, I wish it didn't have to be you. I wish I could have saved you from such a terrible fate. At least you died without knowing just how far I had fallen." Harry reached up with a shaky hand and gently lowered his friend's eyelids.  
Harry then reached over and poked attached the fleshy tummy of the body, trying to find any sort of soft spot. Eventually Harry leaned forward gears streaming from his face and his teeth bared.

After Neville they kept bringing in bodies, friends...Those he considered family. Eventually Harry started to lose himself in bodies and blood and then eventually Voldemort came for Harry and when he did the boy put up no fight. Too tired and broken to care.  
When Voldemort finally pushed his slimy scaly cock inside of Harry, he put up no fight, only grunting and moving with the Dark Lord's thrusts.  
In the end Voldemort had gott n what he had strived for. Harry Potter broken and at his feet completely bent to his will.


End file.
